herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Irvine Leech
"Leech is more important to the survival of human race than he realizes.." '' — Barnham, Season 3 Leech is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *'POWER NEGATION''' *Gunmanship *Gunsmithing Barnham ordered Officer Knightley to train Leech how to use guns and aim. After the consistent training, Leech gained a pretty decent ability of handling pistols. Roll Buffs: * -1 mental roll, additional -2 during battle * +2 for gun use/shooting/aiming *+1 gun speed * Focus Aim: additional +5 (twice per encounter) (will be focused, cannot perform other action during same turn) Items: * Negation Shirt (Negation Aura 2 meters) * Aura's Negation Pistol (10 rounds) (Negation serum) (Negation Aura 1 meter) (1 use per round) * Regular Pistol (8 bullets) (may reload, once per encounter) * Rocket Launcher: +3 damage roll, has to reload after every shot (reloads = wastes 1 turn) * Bigger Gun: (may enter with only ''one kind ''per encounter) ** Machine Gun ** Shotgun ** Sniper Gun Personality *Impulsive *Childish at times Background He has always been that kind of a street rat, constantly moving from one place to another, without any clear picture of his future. Born as an unwanted child, from some prostitute somewhere deep in the Slump’s kitchen. His mother didn’t really bother to even find who Leech’ father was, or to even properly take care of the kid. At the age of 15, being as careless as his mom always been, Leech eventually decided to leave the house for good. Being just a kid at the street, unsupervised and unprotected, Leech often got himself threatened and physically bullied by random thugs. Yet one day when he nearly got himself beaten up by a group of scoundrels, a much older guy saved him, and his life changed ever since. The other was more like a brother to him, and he taught Leech how to properly survive the cruelty of the streets; that Natural Selection always favors the strongest. Not only that the boy finally learned how to stand on his feet, he finally got to experience the warmth of a family, something he had never have. Yet one night, the boy witnessed something…. he shouldn’t have: his brother got assaulted by a monstrous-looking mutant. Despite how horrible the monster looked, Leech couldn’t let his brother be killed, and he just impulsively rushed towards the fight. He launched himself at the monster, not too strong yet he was enough to push it away from his brother. Leech immediately went to his injured brother and that was when he realized that the older was.. also a mutant, as the wounds began slowly regenerating. The monster however, got enraged of this uninvited entrance, and it rushed towards the two, attempting to kill them both. That moment Leech’ fear and desire to protect his brother triggered his mutation. His body emitted radiation which immediately nullified the monster’s mutation, turning the monster into a mere human. It took Leech few seconds to eventually realized what happened, and without thinking he barged at the now-weak mutant and beat him up. Leaving the powerless mutant unconscious, Leech returned to his brother, yet it was too late, his brother was on the verge of dying--for his body had stopped healing. Leech eventually realized, that not only negating the monster’s power, he had also negated his brother’s healing factor (ability to heal one-self’s injuries)... which soon killed him. Sometime later, X-Men eventually noticed Leech’ existence and his power. Considering that his power could be a threat to both mutants and himself, the X-Men eventually decided to find him, and bring him to the Xavier School...against his will. Storyline Season 1 Leech met Nagito Komaeda and saved him from some drunken vicious mutant. Nagito took a sample of Leech' blood, acknowledging his capability of nullifying other mutant's powers. One day, he beat some random guy at the streets for 'badmouthing his brother', and Spider-Man defeated him, webbed him and called the cops. He was prisoned ever since. Barok von Zieks, knowing what Leech is capable of, wanted to sap and manifest his powers to defend against mutants. However, he was never managed to do so. Nagito Komaeda, obsessed with his dream of 'curing' mutants, decided to break Leech out of jail along with his subject, Shihna. They managed to get some mutants out of jail and create chaos, yet the attempt was a fail as Barok stopped them. The two were prisoned afterwards. Season 2 Murdock asked Barok to borrow Leech, in order to help Phoenix Wright who was possessed by a shadow mutant named Celestia Ludenberg. Barok allowed them to go, accompanied by an officer. The attempt was a fail, as Celestia managed to hide into Phoenix' body before Leech got closer to negate her. The officer who accompanied them beat Leech up and returned him to jail. A Brotherhood member named Anne Shikashi (Teleporter) attempted to break Leech out of jail, but soon as she entered his cell, her powers were nullified that she got stuck with him for few days. The two became close friends, and she told him that Celestia Ludenberg forced her to get him otherwise her parents would be killed. Franziska von Karma came to Barok's office to ask for Leech, because X-Men needed him to fight Celestia. Yet soon as his cell was opened, Anne pushed Leech at Franziska, causing her to disperse into jolts of electricity and caused blackout in MCF. Chaos happened, Barok boldly blamed X-Men for that, Spider-Man who happened to be at the scene criticized X-Men for doing "Talk more act less". Franziska was terribly upset and left the building. She informed Aura Blackquill, the current leader of X-Men at that time, making the latter decide to come to MCF herself to force Barok to hand in Leech with her powers. As karma has decided, Barok was horribly murdered by none other than Celestia. Leaving MCF leaderless, it made it much easier for Aura to reclaim Leech. After meeting Zacharias Barnham, a new guy who was capable of reverse-engineering Leech' blood into Negation Serum and convinced him to join forces, she began letting him perform his research on Leech. At the X-Men base, Leech met a younger teenager named Rayfa Padma Khurain, who was capable of forcing people's powers to activate. The two became friends, and Rayfa developed the habit of knocking him on the head with her staff. Barnham started extracting Negation Serum from his blood, and eventually learned that the kid was not fond of his power. He then gifted Leech a Negation Shirt to negate his power, making the kid pleased. After Barnham left X-Men base, Aura gave Leech Barnham's Negation gun, which she had forcefully robbed of the knight. Season 3 Leech was taken by Aura Blackquill away from the X-Men, in fear of Klavier Gavin capturing the kid and taking advantage of him like he did to her. She met Barnham to give her more bullets, offering more of Leech' blood in return--making Barnham realize that Leech is currently with her. Aura Blackquill later told him of her situation, that she had been brainwashed by Klavier and she's currently underrun. She challenged Barnham to not inform anyone of her whereabouts if he wanted more of Leech' blood. Barnham instead offered protection for both of them, letting them stay in his house. He then picked Leech up, and the three started living together ever since. Leech started subconsciously growing attachment towards Barnham, seeing him as his own father. Season 4 Barnham got Leech and Aura marked for their safety, and told Leech to protect her if one day he gets killed. Barnham was about to give him his Negation gun, yet Leech showed him that he already had one, the one Aura had taken from him two years ago. Barnham, knowing this, decided to get Leech a gun trainer to improve the young adult's shooting skill. Barnham told Leech that he may work alongside him at MCF, but he would have to change his appearance. Leech decided to use cowboy look, inspired by one of X-Men teacher who always dressed like a cowboy. Leech later found Barnham murdering Dhurke Sahdmadhi, and learned that Dhurke wanted to get him and potentially harm Aura. He helped him carry the body into the car's trunk, before Barnham drove off to MCF and incinerated the corpse. One day Aura informed him that Barnham was prisoned after murdering a mutant worker of MCF. She came with her to visit and talk to him about it. He noticed something strange with Barnham's attitude but decided to shrug it off--until Aura told him that Barnham was actually possessed by 'something'. Leech helped her to 'fix' him by cuffing Barnham in his bed and knock him out to get Aura into his mind. The attempt was a failure, and Aura mentally forced him to leave the two. Leech returned to the X-Men's base and met his old friend, Rayfa. Not long afterwards, Aura arrived at the X-Men base, shocking everyone and him. She told X-Men about Barnham's condition and that she needed help. Rayfa told Leech she could help, saying she knows how to 'exorcise' and that Barnham could have been possessed by a demon. Leech and her sneaked out of X-Men base to get Barnham, but as he sneaked into his house the resurrected Barok caught him. Barnham told him that he knew the cowboy. Leech tried to lure him out of the house by saying that Aura was possessed by some creature and that she was dying. Barnham soon hastily followed him far from his house. Rayfa moved out of her hiding place and tried to knock him out, first attempt was a failure and Leech had to help--making Barnham (and the creature possessing him) to learn their true motive. Barnham was eventually knocked out and Rayfa took his Negation Armor off of him to remove his Negation. Rayfa, eventually learning that the possessing 'demon' was not in Barnham, but -on- him, told Leech that it is impossible to exorcise it. The symbiote then attached some of itself on Leech, and Rayfa attempted to hurt and kill it with Barnham's sword. She missed the target and stabbed Leech' leg instead, making the Negation Serum enter his blood. The symbiote left him eventually and attached itself back to Barnham. With no Negation around him, the creature got stronger, sapping Barnham's despair after finding out that Leech was trying to assault him. The creature completely taken control of him and turned him into a vicious dark creature (Symbiote). Trivia *Leech' original hair color is black. He dyed it white during his younger times as a street rat, making his skin appear lighter. *Leech used to swear 2-3 times for every sentence he said in the past. Spider-Man once webbed his mouth and shouted at him, "Language!". *Leech and Chrom are the only characters who have been in jail, involved in prison break attempt and somehow gotten released more than once. *Because of his powers, Leech was considered overpowered by most players during Season 2 run, despite him having no roll buffs at all back then and that he's basically as vulnerable as normal human being. *Leech' faceclaims are: Santa/Aoi Kurashiki of 9 Persons 9 Doors 9 Hours 9 Doors (Season 2) and Neil Marshall of Ace Attorney (Season 4). Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:MainCharacters